Xeno Gogeta (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "The Fifth Demon God a Man Known as the Grim Reaper" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= |Address= |Occupation= Time Patroller |Allegiance= |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Appearance Xeno Gogeta's appearance is identical to his main world counterpart's. The only difference is his black pants. However, as a True Super Saiyan 4; Xeno Gogeta's skin is tanner than Gogeta: GT's, with slightly lighter hair, dark magenta fur, and a sash and pants similar to his son Xeno Gotenks'. Biography Background As shown in the Dark Mechikabura Saga, during the Shadow Dragon Crisis, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta fought against Omega Shenron, however, the timeline was altered when Fin absorbed Gogeta, becoming Dark Gogeta, however, Gogeta soon took control before immediately forcing the Majin off himself. Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga Xeno Gogeta made an appearance at least two times in the Dark Empire Saga, once as a Super Saiyan to battle against Shroom in Hell and again formed to face against Gravy in the Dark Demon Realm before being sent back to the Time Nest. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Upon travelling back to Age 790, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta fused into Xeno Gogeta when faced with the newly powered up Towa and Dabura. Xeno Gogeta immediately transformed into Super Saiyan 4, however, when Fin emerged from the rubble having absorbed that timeline's Xeno Gogeta's past self, Xeno Gogeta is more interested in facing him instead. Robelu tells him that he must first deal with Omega Shenron so that they can collect his Dragon Ball but Fin destroys him almost immediately. Xeno Gogeta then battled Fin but faced an uphill battle. Power Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta was evenly matched with Demon God Shroom, but as a Super Saiyan 4, he was able to severely hurt Gravy, however, he was at a disadvantage against Dark Gogeta. Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Gogeta was evenly matched with Enhanced Semi-Perfect Super Android 13. Techniques and Special Abilities *Big Bang Kamehameha - Used by Xeno Gogeta in Age 790. **Dark Big Bang Kamehameha - Used as Dark Gogeta. *Atomic Kamehameha - A combination of Xeno Vegeta's Double Atomic Flash and Xeno Goku's Super Kamehameha. Xeno Gogeta uses this as his signature technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form. *Maximum Kamehameha - A combination of Maximum Flasher and True Kamehameha. Xeno Gogeta draws his right hand back to his right side and charges a bluish-white energy sphere with yellow electricity surrounding it as he charges his Super Saiyan 3 energy within it, making it brighter and more powerful. He then places his left arm underneath the energy sphere, cupping it, saying "Maximum", and proceeds to thrust his right arm forward while shouting "Kamehameha" while holding his wrist with his left hand, and fires a bluish-yellow energy wave that generates yellow electric arcs around it. *Sudden Impact - Xeno Gogeta charges Galick Gun with one hand before using Instant Transmission to get behind his opponent and fire the attack at point-blank range. Transformations Super Saiyan Xeno Gogeta is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan and was evenly matched against Demon God Shroom. Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Gogeta is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 3 and was evenly matched against Enhanced Semi-Perfect Super Android 13. Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Gogeta is capable of transforming into Super Saiyan 4 and outmatched Demon God Gravy, but was outmatched by Dark Gogeta. In Dragon Ball Advanced; his hair is black like all other Super Saiyan 4s similar to Gogeta: GT instead of being red and his fur being dark red instead of being dark magenta. True Super Saiyan 4 An evolved state of Super Saiyan 4 achieved via surpass one's will. In this form; Xeno Gogeta's hair become red and his fur turns dark magenta similar to his appearance in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, however, Xeno Chronoa reveals that he must have been subconsciously bypassing his will as he was often in the True Super Saiyan 4 during each of his fights.